thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Temporada 6/@comment-27121302-20160331025312/@comment-28079846-20160331033748
394 Maggie? 395 On your knees! 396 All right! We got a full boat. 397 Let's meet the man. 398 We piss in our pants yet? 399 Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. 400 Yep. 401 Gonna be Pee-Pee-Pants City here real soon. 402 Which one of you pricks is the leader? 403 It's this one. 404 He's the guy. 405 Hi, you're Rick, right? 406 I'm Negan. 407 And I do not appreciate you killing my men. 408 Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, 409 you killed more of my people. 410 Not cool. 411 Not cool. 412 You have no idea how not cool that shit is. 413 But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. 414 Yeah. 415 You are so gonna regret crossing me, in a few minutes. 416 Yes, you are. 417 You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, 418 you don't mess with the new world order. 419 New world order is this, and it's really very simple. 420 Even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, 421 you can understand it. 422 You ready? 423 Here it goes. Pay attention. 424 Give me your shit 425 or I will kill you. 426 Today was Career Day. 427 We invested a lot so you would know who I am [ 428] and what I can do. 429 You work for me now. 430 You have shit, you give it to me. 431 That's your job. 432 Now I know that is a mighty big, 433 nasty pill to swallow. 434 But swallow it, you most certainly will. 435 You ruled the roost. 436 You built something. 437 You thought you were safe. I get it. 438 But the word is out 439 that you are not safe. 440 Not even close. 441 In fact, you are pegged. 442 More pegged if you don't do what I want. 443 And what I want is half your shit. 444 And if that's too much, you can make, find or steal more 445 and it'll even out sooner or later. 446 This is your way of life now. 447 The more you fight back, the harder it will be. 448 So if someone knocks on your door, 449 you let us in. 450 We own that door. 451 You try to stop us, and we will knock it down. 452 You understand? 453 What? No answer? 454 You don't think you were gonna get through this 455 without being punished now, did you? 456 I don't want to kill you people. 457 Just want to make that clear from the get-go. 458 I want you to work for me. 459 You can't do that if you're dead, can you? 460 I'm not growing a garden. 461 But you killed my people. A whole damn lot of them. 462 More than I'm comfortable with. 463 And for that, you're gonna pay. 464 So now... 465 I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you. 466 This is Lucille, 467 and she is awesome. 468 All this... 469 All this is just so we can pick out which one of you 470 gets the honour. 471 I gotta shave this shit. 472 You got one of our guns. 473 Yeah, you got a lot of our guns. 474 Shit, kid. 475 Lighten up. 476 At least cry a little. 477 Jesus! 478 You look shitty. 479 I should just put you out of your misery right now. 480 No! No! No! 481 Stop it! 482 Nope, get him back in line. 483 Don't. 484 Don't. 485 Don't. 486 Don't. 487 Don't. 488 A ll right, listen. 489 Don't any of you do that again. 490 I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. 491 First one's free, it's an emotional moment. 492 I get it. 493 Sucks, don't it? 494 The moment you realise you don't know shit. 495 He's your kid, right? 496 This is definitely your kid. 497 -Just stop this! -Hey! 498 Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. 499 Don't make it easy on me. 500 I got to pick somebody. 501 Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order. 502 I simply cannot decide. 503 I got an idea. 504 Eeny, [ 505] meeny, 506 miney, 507 mo, 508 catch 509 the tiger 510 by 511 his toe. 512 If 513 he hollers, 514 let him go. 515 My mother 516 told me to pick 517 the very best one, 518 and you 519 are 520 it. 521 Anybody moves, anybody says anything, 522 cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father, 523 and then we'll start. 524 You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. 525 Hell, you're all gonna be doing that. 526 Look at that. 527 Taking it like a champ. 528 Damn!